Ask The Naruto Cast
by XSky.x.LimitX
Summary: Maybe a little rough but u btr like it o and Review it
1. Begining

Ale- okay are you people ready

Everyone- yes

Ale-okay okay don't get pissy, your on in 3,2,1

Itachi- hi everyone and welcome

Deidara- hey who died and made u talkshow host

Itachi-...Ale

Ale- hey sorry guys he told me he'll give me his good looks

Itachi-i lied Muhaa

Ale--sniff- F$# you man

Itachi- ok lets get it started

Deidara- we dont have questons yet

Sasori- i checked TWICE so dont blame it on me -goes to corner and plays with his fingers-

Ale- okay people get those reviews in okay

Deidara- Ask about me

Itachi-No me

Sasori-No one cares about me

Zabuza-mmmmmmmmm -wat r u doing-

Itachi- go away ur in the wrong studio

Zabuza- mmmmmm -plz-

Deidara--kicks Itachi- let him be in our show come on

Itachi-Fine

Ale- Cupcakes!!!!

Zabuza-mmmmmmmm -i brought over a couple friends-

-whole naruto crew comes in-

Sasori-you call that a couple

Deidara- Im closterphobic

Ale- K people send in those questons and things u want the naruto crew to do and also REVIEW please. so stay for the next show

-everyone starts dancing ddr-

Deidara- im still closterphobic


	2. First Review

Ale- and wel...

Itachi- welcome back to our show

Sasori- k we have one queston -opens page and reads review-

Deidara- its from xXxSakura.KisuxXx, it says "LOL!

ITACHI!! I wish to know if you are in love with Sakura and if you would marry her? (Proud ItaSaku fan!!) If not what about me? D

Deidara...I LOVE YOU! (Not as much as Itachibut still!) Can I...have a ...cupcake?

Sasori...You are so INNOCENT! xD I wish I could cuddle up to you! x3

Umm yeah...I cant think of anything else so JA NE!!

P.S. ALE STOP NAGGING ME! xP"

Ale- im not nagging you

Sakura-Blush- i like her

Itachi- well i cant say now mabe in another chapter

Deidara- I LOVE U 2 whoever u r

Sasori-Oo- ok thank u i guees

Naruto- i want ramen

Sasuke- shut up...the log...

Log-...

Deidara- wow an emo kid has problems with a log...Itachi how could u live wit him

Itachi- i was drugged

Sakura- hey look a penny

-everyone throws them selfs to get the penny

Ale- ha i got it

Itachi--Gets penny from ale and swallows it- ha now i got it dont worry ill give it back to u in 3 days

Everyone- EEEEEEEWWW Oo

Orochimaru- hi sasuke

Sasuke- o god who invited him

Zabuza-mmmmmmmmmm - not me i dont even kno that mikeal jackson look-a-like--

Sasori- wow wat a waist of a show we just ran out of time

Ale- o well keep reveiwing and asking more questons

Itachi- i like pie

Sakura- me too we have so much in common

Everyone- O-O

Ale- ooookkkk well til next time


	3. Oprah And DrPhil Attack

Itachi-ok and we're back

Diedara-first of all questons

Sakura-this ones from Katherine Cute

Naruto- it says "Hi!  
Deidara can you eat with your hands?  
Sakura: do you die your hair pink?  
Sasuke: Did orochimaru do anything to you?  
Naruto: ramen!  
Bye!"

Deidara- sometimes...fine almost everyday

Sakura- No its natrually pink

-everyone stares at sakura-

Sakura- Fine! i do die it!!!-goes to rocking chair in the corner-

Deidara-O-O ok next

Sasuke- ye...

Orochimaru- of course NOT-covers sasukes mouth-

Naruto- YAY... RAMEN

Neji- ok theres one more its from Melody-And-Harmony it says "Yay!! claps okays, i gots a few questions! Okay, first,  
Deidara: I've been wondering for a while...are you a boy or a girl?  
Neji: Will you blush go out with me? If not then will you go out with my fanfiction character Sway? Careful of what you say, or her 'sisters' will bash your skull in if you break her heart!!  
Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten: GO DROWN IN A LAKE! I HATE YOU ALL!  
Itachi: Are you gay for your brother?  
Orochimaru: Why are you such a pedophile?  
Umm...That's all I can think of right now...Love you Neji!"

Deidara-IM A BOY!!!!get it right...GOD

Itachi- calm down

Deidara--punches Itachi in the belly- shut up

Sakura-0-0 no itachi -hugs Itachi-

Neji- um sure ill go out with you just dont touch my face

Sasuke- no we'll not go jump in a lake why dont you o yea thats right i went there

Itachi- eeeewwwww no NO WAY!!!

Orochimaru- im not even gana awnser

Ale- ok now it all starts

-Oprah and dr.Phil come in the room-

Sasori- o crap bad talk show host run!!!!!!

Deidara- well i bet some cheesy hero will come save us

Ale- o did i tell u the studio is hero proof

Sasuke- WAT

Ale- it came in the contract

Sakura- did you read it

Ale-...no

Zetsu- Snape kills dumbldoor

-Oprah and Dr.Phil disapier-

Pain- did you just kill them by reveling Harry Potter spoilers

Zetsu- you bet cha

Ale- this show's retarded

Gaara- well its time to elimanate some one from the show

Ale- o yay send in reviews with the person you want to elimanate

-Itachi presses red button on wall-

Ale- NNNNOOO

-a hole opens in the floor and Ino falls in-

Gaara- well there you have it the first elimanation

Ale- well out of time keep sending queston and elimanation request

Everyone-BYE BYE


	4. Wat happens behind the seanse

Ale- okay and we're back

Tobi-hi everyone

Itachi- o great

Tobi- WAT

Itachi- o nothing

Deidara- YAY...guess who gave us another review

Everyone- WHO????

Sasori- xXxSakura.KisuxXx

Everyone- o her-and they walk away-

Sakura- i like her she's nice

Sasuke-who cares wat you think

Tobi- ok it says "I DEMAND YOU ELIMINATE CHICKEN SASGAY!! xO

Itachi better NOT have a thing for his brother! That would be really freaky and disgusting! xP  
Umm...lets see what else...Oh yes! Itachi I agree with you! Your brother is a pathetic fool!  
Yay! Deidara LOVES ME! XD IM SO HAPPY!! -

Hehehehe Sakura has a crush on a certain Itachi Uchiha ) WOO!

BYE!"

Itachi- yes sasuke is so out

Naruto- NNNOOO

Everyone-O-O

Naruto- i mean um...YYYYEEESS

Itachi- asure your self i HATE my brother

Sakura- Itachi i love u

Itachi- WAT

Sakura- nothing- starts to whistle-

Deidara- YAY Sakura kisu loves me

Itachi- hey wat does that last part say

Sakura- NOTHING-backspaces the last sentance-

Tobi- o well

Gaara- ok next is from LoveisintheDietWater is says "i have a question for sasuke and naruto  
If I were to through you and Naruto in a room naked with condums and lock the door would you kill me, thank me, or both.

and Gaara  
OMG GAARA YOU ARE SO SEXY. The way that you just don't care and hate everything. I was wondering if you would like to help me kill a bunch of people?

and A presant for Itachi  
Give this pie to Itachi for me -hands pie-"

Sasuke-Kill u

Naruto-Thank...i mean kill u

Everyone-0-0

Zetsu- moving on

Gaara- hhhmmmm...u kno wat ill halp you as long as you pay me o and by the way i dont come cheap

Itachi--eats the hand pie and licks his fingers afterwards-

Pain- u r such a pig

Itachi- thank u

Tenten- hi

Neji-punches tenten and teten drops on the floor uncounchs-

Deidara- well that'll keep her down for a couple more chapters

Everyone-YAY!!!

Sasuke- guys Orochimaru's touching me

Deidara- since to many people hate you your not worth saving

Itachi--grabs Sakura and kisses her and then pulls her away-

Tobi- wat was that for

Itachi- i read it on a fanfic.

Ale- i havnt come in yet

Mizuki-who cares

Zetsu- hey Mizuki wats that distraction

Mikuki- Where-looks around-

Pain--punches Mizuki over the head and the beats him up-

Due to the violence of this seane we will skip to another show

_Ichigo Show_

Rukia- o hells no he is the babys dady, hold my earrings

-Rukia and Ichigo start making out-

OOOOKKKAYYYY!!!! back to Ask The Naruto Cast!!!totally uncalled for!!!!!worst show ever!!!

Deidara--making out with his hands-

Ita Saku--making out-

Ale- yo guys we're back

-all of them stop-

Zetsu- ok we're out of time to see who gets elimanated


	5. Snoopy Attacks

Deidara-yay we're back

Naruto- yeah buts theres no reviewz

Itachi- what no reviewz...im mean riviews

Sakura- dont worry im here for you Itachi

Itachi-not now -pushes Sakura-

Kakashi-hey

Hidan-hey kaka

Sasuke- Orochimaru is still touching me

Sasori- with all that plastic surgery how do you even know its him

Itachi- i know right

Orochimaru- "Cause its a thriller thiller babe"

Sasori- im gana go get the petaphile repelent

Orochimaru- no you'll never get me -throws a smoke bomb and the smoke goes away- o right im suppose to run -runs out the door-

Sasori- got you now Orochimaru - sprays the petaphile repelent on Sasuke-

Sasuke- oh my eyes the burn.why why me.they BURN

Sasori- ohhhhh no -walks away slowly- it wasnt me

Deidara- ok we have a special guest

Sakura- whooo

Deidara- Snoopy

Itachi- you mean the dog

Sasori- i...i... i have a phobia of Snoopy

Deidara-o...o no i remember the last time i invited Snoopy over for tea...lets say it got ugly

-Snoopy walks throw the door-

Sasori- you get away from me

Snoopy- come on give me a hug

Sasori- nnnnnnnnnnooooooo please go away -gets on top of Itachi-

Itachi- get off

Sakura- no fair Sasori gets more action then me!

Sasori- get him away!!!

Sasuke-my eyes!!!

Deidara-shut up Sasuke cant you see Sasori is in emotional pain

Sasuke- and im going through physical pain

Hidan-who cares

Snoopy- come here Sasori and let me give you a hug

-Akamaru comes in and bites Snoopy and starts to bite his arms and legs off-

Snoopy- no help me

Sasori-kicks Snoopy- ha ha thats what you get

-Akamaru drags Snoopy outside and eats him-

Deidara- wow well that was convinient

Kakashi- yay elimenation

Gaara- o yea elimenation

Neji- lets see who

Hidan- hey Sasuke come over here i want to show you something

Sasuke-goes over to where Hidan is- wat

Pain- wait move a little to the left

Sasuke-okay -moves to the left-

Zetsu-okay perfect

Pain- go

Neji-pushes the butten-

Pain and Zetsu-both push Sasuke in the hole-

Sakura-yay hes gone

Ale- hey sorry im late i had a problem with...my...car...okay who did you throw in the hole

Pain-no one

Ale- it was Sasuke wasnt it

Everyone-yes

Ale- YYYYEEESSS finally

-evryone starts throwing a party-

Deidara- well til next time

Ale- review please

Sasori- bye bye

Itachi-i love u -flashes his chest-

Everyone-BYE BYE!!!


	6. Scooby and The Bella

Hey waz up its me ale srry I haven't writen but here it is

Hey waz up its me ale srry I haven't writen but here it is

**ASK THE NARUTO CAST!! CH6**

Itachi- yay were bak

Deidara- yea sure im happy too… this never ends….

Sasori- waz that

Dei- nothing..um I don't know wat ur talking about…loser

Ale- ok this is only a action chapter not a awnser reviews chapter….next chapter is all dedicated to the many reviews u guys left us..k

Kimimaru- Scooby..-dresses every on like Scooby-Doo characters-

Deidara- Y do I have to be dafanie

Sasori- hey im fred

Itachi- JINKIES im velma

Sasuke-im scrappy

Sakura-im Scoobby

Usher- im Shaggy

Naruto- um Usher ur in the wrong studio…yea

Usher- o well this is akward

Deidara—pushes Usher out of the studio-

Sasori-look gang looks like we have another mystery on our hands

Neji-what mystery we are all traped in a room

Deidara- heres a "special" guest "her" names " Bella "

Bella-HOLA!! WAZZAP?!

Deidara- o great

Itachi- whoop………………………………….JINKIES

Sasori- ok u stop Itachi its over

Bella- itachi-kun!!EEP!!-jumps on itachi-

Sakura- get off of my Itachi – pulls Bella off-

Bella- -punches sakura so hard her tooth falls out-

-Itachi Deidara Sasori Neji Naruto Sasuke all surround Bella-.

Itachi- so wat are u gana do now

Bella- hm?? Idk maybe just walk away slowly from sakura before itach-kun hurts me with his mangenkyosharingan…right?-

Ale-hey guys im bak wit the donu..tsssss…..wats going on here.. and wat is she doing here…

Itachi- I don't kno

Ale-dam we are out of time…..

Bella- Hello ale…so you're the host of this…

Ale-um..no this is all in ur head..just keep dreaming -gives Itachi the signal-

Bella-ok...

-Itachi grabs Bella by the color and kicks her out-

Ale- ok so im sorry but thats all the time we have 4 today.keep reading and review

Everyone- WE LOVE U...BYE

Sasori- I like egs!!


End file.
